


One Hell Chatroom

by ezrahyungkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrahyungkyun/pseuds/ezrahyungkyun
Summary: Daily Conversation of 7 good looking ass boys.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

[ ALLIGATOR ]

Whale Min: Good Morning Earthlings! How ya doing?  
Whale Min: Reply me ASAP or I will never let you sleep in peace from tonight onwards   
Turtle Won: Good Morning Min  Ok satisfied? Bye gtg sleep back  
Whale Min: COME BACK YOU LAZY ASS  
Bear Nunu: Good Morning, min. Im sorry I was having my breakfast just now.  
Rabbit Ho: Good Morning Min. Im fine thank you. I was just finished my daily work out. Wanna join me?  
Whale Min: Fuck no  
Honeybee: Morning Hyung. LANGUAGE!!  
SharKI: YES MORNING BITCH WHAT DO YOU WANT  
Whale Min: SHUT UP YOU HAMSTER  
SharKI: BITCH IM A SHARK CANT YOU READ??  
Wolf Kyun: *sunshine emoji*  
Whale Min: Whatever hamster. Anyways guess what day today and what plan that I have for you guys?????  
Bear Nunu: Well, it’s Saturday right? Or is it the age or I do really forget that today is Saturday?  
Rabbit Ho: idk man, I think we are at the same age but why I feel like you are so much older than me?  
Whale Min: Stop fighting oldies. Lets get back to the topic. Its sem break you dumbass!! SO LETS GO TO VACATION TOGETHER!!  
Wolf Kyun: ew no  
SharKI: ew no (2)  
Rabbit Ho: That’s awesome! LET’S!  
Honeybee: without me, yes!  
Bear Nunu: Sounds good, let’s go shall we?  
Whale Min: tagging that lone ranger boy and a hamster NO OBJECTION IS ALLOWED! Also where the hell is hyungwon?!  
SharKI: Maybe he’s dead, oh yes!!  
Honeybee: Shit no, wait let me call him

Rabbit Ho: Wait ill go to his room,!!!!

Whale Min: Is everyone going to ignore the fact that joo and hoseok been gone to check hyungwon but no update yet???  
SharKI: prolly all of them are cuddling right now or threesome or something  
Whale Min: Holy shit, gross dumbass!! Go away you alien  
SharKI: a fact bitch. A fact.  
Wolf Kyun: WITHOUT ME??????? FUCK NO WAY IM GOING TO HIS HOUSE  
Whale Min: Calm your tiddies for fuck sake Im Changkyun

Honeybee: Hey im back so well how do I explain the current situation at Hyungwon’s house right now…..  
Whale Min: Shit don’t you dare to say that he really dead because bitch MY MONEY HE OWES ME!!  
SharKI: I thought you are any better from me. What a surprised bitch  
Whale Min: It’s money okay I wont settle it down when it comes to money ugh  
Honeybee: May I have your attention back? Excuse me???  
Wolf Kyun: yes honey.  
Honeybee: Thank you Kyun. So, hyungwon was sleeping just now and now cuddling or whatever with Hoseok Hyung inside hyungwon’s room and the sad story is im alone and I feel like a loser.  
Wolf Kyun: GREAT LET ME JOIN THEM BABY  
SharKI: They really cuddling or whatever now,,, I can’t believe  
Whale Min: Shit, gross. We are in the middle of discussion and they just …..???? the hell is going on?

Bear Nunu: Speaking of discussion, I have an idea where to go for our vacation.  
Whale Min: Oh you are still her daddy? I thought you are at work.  
Bear Nunu: Well, I am. But I can’t work in peace before I deliver my idea  
Whale Min: Alright dad, go tell us.  
Bear Nunu: So does Busan sounds good to everyone? Let’s go for food hunting, café hopping???  
Wolf Kyun: I agree  
Honeybee: Agree (2)

Rabbit Ho: I lkei d idea lets bldted tgt!!  
Whale Min: Wow man, are you drunk or something  
Turtle Won: Srry we r in d middle of aaaaa wait it hurts  
Whale Min: FUCK GROSS GO AWAY YOU TWO LOVELY BIRDS GO MAKE OUT AND DON’T USE PHONE NOW  
Whale Min: Anyways that sounds good so yes from me!!! ^^  
SharKI: LET’S GO!!!!!


	2. the next day

[ALLIGATOR]

Whale Min: Good morning everyone. I have a special announcement for you guys.  
Whale Min: So ive narrowed down all the places we should visit together, id also found a place for us to stay and I did also look for the cheapest train to go there. 

Whale Min: SO WHO’S EXCITED!!!  
Whale Min: SAY ME!!!!  
Rabbit Ho: Aaaaaa yes, me!!  
Bear Nunu: Me too :D  
SharKI: Well, do I have an option though?  
Wolf Kyun: I bet it would be so boring.  
Honeybee: MEE HYUNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! ^^  
Whale Min: where is hyungwon? Why is he not answer me!!  
Rabbit Ho: Aaa, he was too tired last night so he still sleeping. Im making him breakfast now hehehe   
Whale Min: Damn hoseok, can I have some?  
Rabbit Ho: Sure min, come over here to his house!  
Wolf Kyun: ON MY WAY  
Whale Min: HE SAID TO ME YOU DUMBASS!!  
Wolf Kyun: Whatever hyung, Im on my way already :D

Whale Min: Why am I even surprised?  
Whale Min: Anyway it is Sunday. It is a perfect day to hang out together and discuss it face to face. What say everyone?  
SharKI: no bitch. I have an overdue assignment need to be done.  
Honeybee: Im all in  
Rabbit Ho: Me too, consider wonnie too  
Whale Min: Papa Bear??? Earth to Papa Bear? Earth to shownu hyung?? Where are you??  
Wolf Kyun: Why are you not asking me?  
Whale Min: Because I definitely know your answer air head  
Wolf Kyun: Wow a psychic. Tell me what my answer then.  
Whale Min: NO?  
Wolf Kyun: Hyung!  
Wolf Kyun: Hyung!  
Wolf Kyun: Hyung!  
Whale Min: wtf do u want?  
Wolf Kyun: I love you  
Whale Min: aww, how lovely uri maknae, because I love me too.

Papa Bear: Im sorry I went to the café just now. Picking up some stuff I forgot to bring it home yesterday after work.   
Whale Min: Great, stay there. Everyone at papa bear’s café in 15 minutes! Late your credit card need to pay all. Thank you.  
Papa Bear: Wait, no. somewhere else. Also that’s not my café! Im just a barista there, a part-timer on top of it sigh  
Whale Min: Whatever you say sir. still your cafe (i want to stalk that cutie handsome lil barista anyways i kinda miss him)  
Honeybee: roger on that, will be there in few minutes.  
Turthe Won: snake I just woke up and u?????????  
Rabbit Ho: on our way min!!!! Wonnie babe wake up and stop whining!  
Wolf Kyun: Minhyuk Hyung!!!! I am on my way to hyungwon hyung’s house to get breakfast you cant just change my direction like that!! i take it back. i hate you.  
Whale Min: I hate you too e-boy  
SharKI: bitch, IM BROKE WTF   
Whale Min: Then get your ass here like a bolt you shithead, I accept no excuse!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated


End file.
